


absolution in a time of broken ceramics

by Ellinor



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crushes, Diana is kind of an asshole but is redeemed by her typical non-assholish qualities, Emotional Abuse, Eye Trauma, F/F, Malix is an asshole, Manipulation, Mika and her family's name is AnSun instead of Anderson, Mika's dad is an asshole, Physical Abuse, Prophetic Dreams, Succubi & Incubi, Warlocks, fuck you david, what self respecting warlock's family name is Anderson?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellinor/pseuds/Ellinor
Summary: Mika AnSun is your usual teenage girl. An anxious and insecure warlock. (Wait, not all teenage girls are like that??)She is pulled into an investigation regarding her grandfather's mysterious death. Mika assumed the Head of House AnSun had no enemies, he was just an old warlock dedicated to his research, what was there to hate?But some people are jealous and fearful of magic. Some people feel ashamed and are childishly lashing out.And Mika and her demonic companions intend to find out who.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of bottles smashing, a crackling fire in a hearth, as well as the chatter of cheery drunks and slightly less cheery sober people was all a bit overwhelming. Coupled with the smell of roasted meats and aged ale, it was enough to send the young warlock reeling as she walked into the crowded tavern. 

At least it was lively enough to hide the business she came here for. The thought comforted her in a strange fluttering warmth, the dark and cold tendrils of anxiety that had collected in what seemed to be the bottom of her stomach vanishing.

Mika frantically hoped she was in the right place as she searched around, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone who'd recognize the AnSun runes and sigils lining her cloak, or the dark clasp holding it together with the house crest. She made sure her long hair was tucked into the dark violet of her cloak anyway as she receded even more into the shadows of her hood, hiding her face from anyone who might see the familial resemblances.

“Another round!” A half-orc woman bellowed, her towering height almost reaching the ceiling. Her companions all cheered, along with most of the pub’s more intoxicated inhabitants.

An elven lady practically climbed up the half-orc to kiss her, which raised even more cheers.

Mika had to resist flinching away from the raucous shouts as she weaved through bodies and tables alike, hoping no one saw her nervousness as an indication of an easy victim. The Tattooed Bull wasn't exactly the most clean or legal establishment in the out of the way hamlet she lived in. She supposed that was why a group of trouble making demons demanded the meeting be here.

As she approached one of the barkeeps, steeling her courage to ask after who she came for, a young man with brown hair and startling green eyes seemed to come out of nowhere, grabbing her arm like it was a lifeline.

As he began dragging her out of the main room, her hood fell onto her shoulders, long black hair falling down her back. Men and women alike whistled loudly, the most drunk ones catcalling after her.

“Get some, demon boy!” One of the fairies in the corner yelled, his companions screeching in laughter and banging their large tankards.

“Fuck off!” He shouted back, and the echoing tone in his voice seemingly scaring everyone into silence, some even moving for them to make way.

The man grumbled some swears under his breath as he pushed a door open and stormed into a back room, Mika in tow.

As soon as they burst into the storage room, the man- demon, he was a demon- practically threw Mika across the room, making her catch herself on a crate. She winced as she hit her head against one of the box’s corners, struggling to stand.

“The woman has AnSun markings all over her. She's a thief.” The demon practically growled, gesturing angrily at Mika, looking at everyone in the room except her, but making everyone in the room look at her. She assumed they were all demons, maybe they were holding a glamour or something? Demons could hold illusions, right?

“Really? Is this who killed Mr. AnSun?” An energetic voice called out from the other side of the room as she tried to get her bearings, still leaning on the worn crate she bumped into.

“She's a little young.” An older voice said, the condescending tone almost perfectly matching her father's.

Mika realized her hood was completely down in that moment. She wanted to pull it back up, to hide from these strangers, not caring if they’re the ones who she was sent to meet or not. She didn’t, but only because she could barely stand. She didn’t want to look like a fool, falling over just because she used her cloak like a child would a safety blanket.

“Did she come for the bounty? Because turning herself in won't get her any gold.”

At this, Mika’s head snapped up and she almost growled dangerously enough to match the man who pulled her in here, the sound restrained and kept in her throat. Whoever these stupid demons were, they had no right to make accusations based on a damned cloak. Who did they think they were? As far as Mika knew, they were just a bunch of monsters raising hell for her father. 

“She's his granddaughter.” An almost not there voice said, the barest hint of amusement in his voice.

Mika's vision finally focused on her surroundings, and she stared at the quiet one seated calmly. Meanwhile the others were standing and bickering like fools. 

His orange hair and indigo eyes were striking, strange even for anyone humanlike. A halfling of some kind, maybe? Or was his glamour just extra weird?

As Mika finally stood to her full height, easily the shortest in the room, they all stared at her.

“AnSun had a granddaughter?” The same demon who dragged her cocked his head to the side as he asked the question, directed towards no one in particular.

The shortest one of them, with black hair and very, very blue eyes tilted his head the same way, muttering, “I didn't even know he had kids.”

As they continued talking over her- literally due to most of them being easily a head taller than her- Mika got fed up with tapping her foot against the dirt floor. It was getting her boots dusty anyway.

“Would someone please tell me why this one-” she pointed at the demon who had grabbed and yanked her out of the bar’s main room to here, a storage room of all places, “-dragged me back here and why you all care so much about my grandfather? You're all ruining his image, demons coming to our village to ask after a warlock who just died! The townspeople are freaking out, they think my family is connected to crime, or dark magic, Goddess forbid! My father is furious you know!” Mika's hands clenched into fists when she spat out ‘furious’, like it was some dirty word. Her nails dug crescents into her palms.

“Miss, we’re sorry to have treated you so rudely, but your grandfather meant a great deal to myself and my brothers.” The tallest said, running a hand through his dark hair and placing another hand over his heart.

Mika pulled her hood up again, tucking her hair in and trying to keep her composure.

“My father told me to find you and tell you to stay away from our family.” She had trouble keeping her voice level. By the Goddess, she's stupid. These are demons and she's a human. Sure, she had the capability for some magic, but they could easily just hurt her for kicks like a common devil.

Or worse, depending on what kind of demons they are.

Mika suppressed a disgusted shiver and the demon still seated at the table flinched.

The others seemed to be trying to process what she had said. The same one who appeared to be their leader spoke again, solemn and grim. 

“Miss, we have previous connections to your grandfather that could assist your family in discovering the real reason for his death.” 

Mika gasped only a little, and she hoped none of them realized what the sound was as silence blanketed their groups. Her, then them. The demons.

The sound of another bottle smashing from the main room was loud, and more cheering was heard as well, breaking the tension in the small storage room.

“What are you trying to say? He was old. Even for a warlock he was old.” Mika sounded a little hysterical as she reasoned aloud. 

Truthfully, her grandfather had seemed as spry as ever last she saw him, but things change. Apparently an illness overpowered him and he passed away in his sleep.

So it goes, to paraphrase her father’s cold words. 

“Do you even know what illness he had?” The orange haired one said, his hands tapping against the wood of the table he where he was seated.

“I-It’s irrelevant.” She really should be leaving. It's getting late. She needs to get home so she can pack her things. She said what was needed, so she can go.

“So you don't know. Isn't that strange? A burial on the same day as his death? No warlock ceremonies?” The man leaning against the wall, bright red hair covering his face with his head bowed, practically whispered. He could've shouted at Mika and it would've felt the same. She sat on the crate and let her head fall into her hands.

“M-My father…” How can she tell them her own father hasn't told her how he died? How could she tell anyone anything about her father. Well, she wouldn’t really tell anyone, even in theory. She wouldn’t dare.

A shy, tentative hand tried to comfort her, resting between her shoulder blades. Instinctively, one of her arms snapped up to grab at the arm and twisted cruelly.

“You’re just being violent now!” The same voice of the demon who grabbed her before whined. As he ripped his arm away from Mika's grip the others laughed.

“I figure that was well deserved, Sam.” The leader said smugly.

“Shut up, James.”

Mika stood and turned on her heel, intent on leaving when ‘Sam’ cried out.

“You can't-!”

She raised a hand when she spun back around to face him and he flinched.

No one ever flinched like that because of her before. It gave her a strange sense of guilty satisfaction.

“Miss we don't mean to hurt you or your family.” ‘James’ said, sounding like an adult trying to placate a child. “We care for your grandfather. We want to bring him peace, lay him to rest properly. If you'd allow us to, we'd be eternally grateful.”

Mika glared, the shadows of her hood cutting dark edges into her round youthful face. She dropped her threatening hand, and Sam relaxed. She crossed her arms across her chest, more to protect herself rather than look annoyed, but the other effect wasn't unwelcome.

“Fine.” They all tried to thank her, but a raised hand stopped them, her glare sent again to the leader. “Only if I accompany you all. And none of you demons get any ideas about using your powers on me. Got it?”

“That seems more than reasonable miss. Now, we’ll begin our investigation at midday tomorrow.” James seemed less tense, the harsh line of his shoulders softening.

“Shall we meet in the same place?” The red haired one mused, not even looking at Mika. 

“We’re meeting at my grandfather’s estate at the agreed time.” She’ll hopefully have an advantage in her own home if they decide to turn on her. Plus, the stench in The Tatooed Bull might cling to her if she ever comes again, as horrifically unkempt as is. Mika repressed another shiver.

James nodded thoughtfully, smiling slightly. 

The others seem to have relaxed as well, the same red haired man sighing before moving to reveal a door he had been leaning against.

“I'm sure you don't want rumors of a lovely lady from House AnSun floating around. Your known presence in a demon frequented bar won't help anyone, right?”

She walked past him, knocking the smirk off his face as her shoulder roughly bumped against his.

“Midday tomorrow. No sooner, no later.”

“We’ll be there!” One of them called out after her as Mika left.

She waved a hand behind her in acknowledgment, her too big sleeve sliding down to reveal her bare arm.

Mika’s hand quickly fell when the door slammed shut, and as she hid in the shadows of the alley, she herself falls, clutching at her chest and trying to level her breathing.

Mika's father won't appreciate this. Not at all.

But, she figured, what he doesn't know can't hurt him, right?

She stood, clenching her jaw and drying her eyes as another wave of grief over her grandfather rushed through her. 

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Mika is bad at making friends. Kinda.

“Remember, you are now the face of house AnSun. If I hear any rumors of your foolish, childish actions there will be repercussions.”

The only sounds heard in the carriage was the heavy clop of horse hooves leading the stuffy box, along with her father’s tired sigh.

“You know, I only do this because I care about you right?” He said. His face didn't show any emotion. Mika learned long ago that he preferred tone and volume to get his point across.

His voice was a bit like a fire in a hearth, always tamed and well kept. Maybe a kiln would be a better metaphor.

“Yes.” Mika murmured absentmindedly, still musing on metaphors.

She had stayed up late packing, also using the time to study the old volume on magical creatures her grandfather lent her a while ago. Was it for her seventeenth birthday? Or maybe it was Midsummer’s Eve. 

Well, she reasoned it was hers now anyway, a belonging to the house and all that.

“Yes what?” Her father asked.

“Yes, father.” She was too tired and distracted today. That wouldn’t do. 

She reasoned that her father could see her distress and didn't reprimand her lack of tact. Mika rubbed the bruise on her cheek lightly as she slipped back into her thoughts. The carriage continued on, rumbling on the thin cobblestone path of the main street, before turning onto a dirt road.

The demons knew where her grandfather’s estate was, right? Mika thought it was very odd that she had to hope demons knew where she lived, but whatever. None of this was normal in the slightest.

She thought about the knowing smirk that James and the red haired demon shared as she agreed to meet them again.

Definitely not normal. 

The carriage stopped and Mika could barely wait to get out of the stuffy, tension filled box. She opened the door herself and moved to leave, but her father gripped her wrist, pulling her back into the carriage.

Mika held her breath, sitting back down in the cushioned seat. She turned back to her father, a weak smile on her face.

“Remember what I said about rumors. And don't bring anyone to the manor. Especially not that street rat I know you've been talking to. She’s a brawler, some uncivilized trash. And don’t talk to the inn girl either. She’s turned down too many courtship offerings to be normal.”

Mika’s smile widened, her heartbeat so fast and loud in her chest.“Yes, father.” 

That seemed to placate him. He let go of her and she stepped onto the path up to the manor, setting her luggage down and smoothing her skirts. 

She turned around and faced her father again.

“I love you.” She said. 

Mika truly loved her father, flawed as he might be.

Her father looked at her for a moment as if she had said something strange. Then he reached out to close the door, never quite catching her gaze. She watched the carriage turn and rumble off, out of sight.

She let out a relieved huff, her stress practically palpable. She then ran inside her grandfather's home with a messenger bag clutched in her shaking hand. 

He was right, of course. Suzu wasn't any good for her. Naomi probably wasn't either, but her courtship is still secret so no one knows anything rumor-worthy about her only other friend except her mysterious refusals, even to some very wealthy men and women. 

Regardless, she was tired of her father not letting her make mistakes. He knew better, but… damn it he just knew better than her. If he knew her plans, he'd be able to tell her how ridiculously idiotic she's being.

This is such a stupid mistake.

She laughed a little in self pity as she stared out the window. Roughly two hours until the demons come. She stripped out of the confining dress and slipped into the same worn tunic and trousers she had worn last night that she had stashed into her bag.

Luckily she knew enough magic to make the cloak smaller to fit into her bag. Magic’s always easiest on artifacts. Feeling better with the violet cloak around her, she began the process of getting ready for the demons.

Mika had to make sure the house was in order, and that her stuff was all unpacked- Fuck, she left her bags out side. In the dirt. She sprinted down to the iron wrought gates to get her luggage, cursing herself (the swearing kind, not magically) all the way.

-

“Wait, you seriously live in Mister AnSun’s house?!” The same excitable demon from last night said, his eyes wide.

“Yes, he left the house to me in his last wills. Now if we could go into the dining room, I've got a table set.” Mika was not taking any of their… eccentricities, demons be damned.

Maybe they already are. They seem the type to be where they shouldn't and get on the bad side of a devil or two.

The same orange haired man from last night grimaced as he entered her dining room. Well, it was more of a dining hall. 

She tried to ignore the large chandeliers and extravagantly carved chairs in favor for a small table left in the corner. Candles and pieces of parchment were littered all over the table, the candles charmed so the papers wouldn't catch fire.

Mika may be new to this warlock business, but any magic user worth their salt can make temperature controlling cantrips. At least, that's what some of her grandfather’s books and journals said.

“Before we sit I suppose we should get introductions out of the way.” James said, scratching his neck and smiling awkwardly. “I'm James.”

Mika restrained herself from rolling her eyes at his obvious discomfort. What did they want her to do, welcome them with open arms? She wasn't that much of a moron.

Sam sat down with a huff as he grumbled his name. 

The more excitable demon practically jumped at the chance to introduce himself. “I'm Matthew! It's awesome to properly meet Mister AnSun’s granddaughter!” 

Sam scoffed from his seat at the table, muttering something that sounded oddly like ‘suck up’.

“I am Erik, and I am also delighted to meet you, miss.” Before she could react, he held her hand in his and kissed it, winking. Mika blushed, embarrassed. She tried to hide her face in her hood.

“Just what do you think-” she started, pulling her hand away when the last demon spoke.

“And I'm Damien. I'm also sorry for my brother’s actions. He should've asked you first.” 

Mika huffed and sat down at the small table, temporarily mollified.

“My name is Mika AnSun.” She let her hood fall and pulled her hair out from where it was tucked into her cloak. 

“No middle name?” Sam asked, sounding legitimately curious as he peered at her face.

“Names have power.” Mika almost muttered, tempted to put her hood back up as she ducked her head.

Erik hummed a little as he sat down and Sam scoffed again.

James sighed. “I'll say it again, miss. We won't hurt you. We just want to assist in finding the real circumstances of your grandfather’s death.”

“I understand that, but regardless, names will still have power.”

Sam muttered something about ‘stupid paranoid warlocks’ and slumped more in his chair.

“So are we planning? I presume you got a head start, princess, with all these papers-”

Mika snatched the paper out of Erik’s hand, blushing. She quickly collected almost half of the papers and set them aside, under an upturned book, the spine of it cracking a little when she dropped it on the papers.

No one needed to read her failed attempts at writing a proper letter to Suzu.

“...Anyway,” her face had to be bright red. Red clashed a bit with the purple of her cloak, at least that's what Naomi reminded her whenever she got too flustered over Suzu’s flirty jokes. And Suzu in general sometimes. “I've taken all the notes and the official documents for my grandfather’s death and his funeral.” 

She'd be in the worst kind of trouble if her father learned she had stolen his papers. Especially if he knew she’d broken into his office to get them. She had made an extra copy of each one though, and her writing hand still twinged with pain when she thought about it. 

“Here's the problem.” She points at one of the papers as she released it from being crushed by the rest of the stack. “This says the cause of death was heart issues. But everyone at the funeral and memorial was told it was sickness.” She continued on, only rambling a little. “And here, the occupation just says ‘retired’ but we all know he was a warlock, researching magic. He never retired. It also doesn't say he was ever magical.”

Matthew grabbed a copy of the page, wide-eyed again. “So someone's lying! Who would do that? I mean, he wasn't hurting anyone!” 

“Miss, do you know who wrote these?” Erik gestured far too dramatically to be talking about papers.

Alas, he was. 

Mika put a hand up to her face and groaned. “That's the thing! I assume it was some officials coming in from the city, maybe some magic users too- but I checked for any traces and the only magic-holding hands touching these papers are my grandfather, my father, and myself.”

She sat back in her chair. “So my grandfather is all over the will, I assume he wrote it by hand. Some of the other documents have his magical signature too. My father is easy- he kept these all in his office, they're his papers anyway. And I only touched them to take them. So, that's it.”

“You’re father has magic?” James inquired, intense and serious.

“He hates it though, just like he wasn't exactly fond of my grandfather. Some argument they had a long time ago about magic, at least that's all I can gather. My father was also a bit of a dud, I heard he can't even make illusions.” Mika trailed off, looking through the papers. “My father didn't kill him, if you were wondering. He was at home, directing my studies the whole day when my grandfather died. Well, until he died. Father arranged the funeral the same day though, it's one of his pet peeves, inefficiency.” 

He can't help it. It's for the best, anyway.

The demons all turned towards Damien, who looked very confused, as if he was thinking about a puzzle he couldn't solve. Mika could tell something was off with that one. He could probably do something weird to tell if she was lying or not. She’ll have to ask him about that.

“Mika's right. I don't think we had enough proof to accuse him in the first place.”

That seemed to break the tension, and Mika relaxed her shoulders, idly shuffling her papers as she realized it was the first time any of the demons used her first name. She kinda liked it.

Shaking her head, she spoke again. “I think we should go to the town near the city, there's a building there where my grandfather’s body was held after he passed. They also make these documents there.” Mika waved one of her papers in emphasis, very glad that the papers couldn't catch fire when it almost got stuck in some hot candle wax.

“That sounds like an excellent plan, miss.” James smiled reassuringly.

So the first name basis is probably only with Damien. Maybe Sam if he gets his head out of his ass any time this century. Mika saw Damien laugh quietly behind his hand, the others looking at him in confusion.

“So I packed necessities, but we need to figure out how we get there as well as a cover story.” Mika put the papers back into a stack, knowing they've exceeded their usefulness.

“Is there any friends in town you could say you're visiting? Maybe you could say you're shopping?” Matthew offered the suggestions a bit too enthusiastically, obviously nervous somehow.

Mika tapped her fingers on the table, nodding. “I could say I'm visiting Naomi, but if it gets back to my father he’ll think I'm out with Su- someone he doesn't want me to see. Maybe Andrew? He's a friend of mine, but we're not on the best terms since I refused his courtship last year.” She groaned, annoyed. 

“The inn!” she gasped and grinned at her realization.

The demons all stared, faces blank.

“There's this inn on the outskirts of the city, one of my grandfather’s more business-y ventures. We could go as a cover of my preparations to head House AnSun and I'll be able to talk to the people there about my grandfather, and the building my grandfather’s body was held in is only a few streets over!” 

Mika was smiling wide, until she realized she was grinning like a moron at a bunch of demons and quickly stared down at the table. Her plan was probably stupid. Any second now and they'll all start reprimanding her, insulting her intelligence (or lack of it) and how she's too childish. Even letting them into her home was just-

“That's an amazing plan, Mika.” Damien said.

The others nodded, James looking oddly like… he was proud of her? She figured now was better than ever, and continued on. 

“So if we ride horses we'll arrive by daybreak tomorrow, granted we only take one or two rests…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a sleepy emotional drunk, okay. Erik is also my fave but tb h if Mika doesn't really flirt with him he doesn't know what to do with himself lmao what a mess. Also tag urself, I'm the dude with the crush on Matthew that I made up in my like 3rd round of editing.

“Come on, you hussy.”

“Could you refrain from using such coarse language for one moment of your life, Sam?” James seemed too exhausted to even make his usual annoyed sigh to accompany his scolding.

Sam snorted. “It's not my fault this fucking horse won't move! Plus, I think she likes the name now.”

Damien and Matthew both gave half-hearted laughs, and Erik seemed to make up for James’ lack of disappointed sighs with one of his own.

Mika tiredly giggled behind one hand.

The road was made of well packed dirt, made for horses and the rare carriage. This side path was exclusively taken by foot or horse (the occasional magical creature as well, but those are never seen this close to the city, even if they're owned as companions or pets.)

Silence blanketed the traveling group, and Mika stared up at the stars. Constellations sprawled over the void-like velvet of the sky. The hunter. The bear. Heros and animals cold and so far away. They've been closer. Her grandfather could pull them down to earth. His amber colored magic would entice the heroes as if all their hopes and dreams were down in the grass and trees and not up in the heavens. The animals would become a circus, a zoo of the exotic and celestial.

Mika was struck by another pang of sadness, the loss bouncing through her like a rock thrown against the wall of an empty well, falling further and further.

She muttered the cantrip to renew the glow for the runes lining her cloak.

“Shall we make camp, princess?” Erik practically purred by her ear. He was seated on his horse by her side, the path having finally widened to allow the horses to trot side by side.

She pulled the hood closer to her face, blushing. 

“Stop being a creep, Erik.” Sam yelled, destroying the quiet atmosphere.

“I am not!” Erik called back, completely affronted. He still backed up though, and Sam slowed down to be by Mika’s side. 

“Sorry about him. I don’t think he’s realized you’re off limits.” Sam said, shrugging his shoulders.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Mika wasn’t some object for them to decide whether she was possess-able or not!

Sam adopted a panicked expression, and backtracked. “Y-You know! You said it yourself! No using our magic or powers or whatever! Even if you like, genuinely fell for one of us or we fell for you we’d probably just leave it!” 

“Like I’d fall for a demon.” Mika scoffed. 

Sam glanced at her, before looking back at the path, where James was ahead of them. “I don’t know, it’s happened before. There was this one guy in the capital city who got the most obvious crush on Matthew. It was hilarious.”

“Really?” Mika said, her curiosity overwhelming her typical caution. 

“Yeah, he got the most stupid puppy love face whenever he saw Matthew…”

-

They stopped at a large shoulder in the road, tying their horses to a nearby tree and resting for the second time.

The first break in their journey was uneventful, Mika had just taken a reluctant nap. She never could sleep in carriages or on horses, so she figured it was best to nap when she actually could. Besides, the little charms she had used all day to tidy up her grandfather's house tired her easily after a while.

“Here you go miss.” James had laid out a separate, smaller quilt for her. He was accommodating for her reluctance to work with demons and that made her thankful.

She sat on the worn patchwork fabric, dismissing the charm on her cloak as the demons all sat their own lanterns down. Mika suspected that they could see in the dark but are just trying to hide it, as if Mika didn't know what they were. Sam was the only one who fully laid back, the other two at the camp just sitting. He rested his head on a rock near the edge of Mika’s blanket and James just scoffed quietly before leaning against Erik and closing his eyes.

Damien and Matthew return from their search for firewood, and began building a small pyramid of twigs together. Once they got a small fire going, everyone seemed to relax more.

“Sam…” James muttered, not even opening his eyes.

Sam froze in place, a bottle in hand.

“Yes. Sam, avoid drinking when we are around humans.” Erik said. “You become quite a handful.”

Matthew made a shushing motion but Erik snorted, the undignified sound not quite fitting with his whole.. aesthetic. “What? Miss AnSun knows who- and what we are already, yes?” 

“Well…” Mika started.

“Her skills aren't that advanced, Erik.” Damien said quietly.

“What do you mean, ‘not advanced’?!” Sam sat up. “Scanning magical creatures is basic shit. A child could do that!” 

Mika flinched, while Matthew came into the conversation to defend her. “She didn't have tutors and training like us, Sam. That's really unfair to say!”

Erik and Damien both nodded, and Mika was grateful again. Sam could be nice if he tried, like earlier when they swapped stories about how stupid people could get over crushes (Mika didn’t have much experience, but Naomi was very in love with her secret girlfriend). However, he was a bit… well, grumpy. Especially because James treated him like he was a child. 

“I thought the old man would've taught her, at least.” Sam grumbled, then lied down again. “Well, at least you know we're demons, but probably not what kind.”

Mika nodded. She had read the books in her grandfather's library, but all she had gathered was that they're of the stronger and scarier variety. The kind that needed glamors almost all time or they’d be terrifying villages or whatever.

“We're incubi, miss. You do know what incubi are, right?” James said, still leaning against Erik.

“Do you think she's still processing it?” Matthew said

“Just a moment…” Damien said.

“Okay. Cool.” Mika was so not cool right now. In fact, she was the opposite of ‘cool’ right now. 

Damien was laughing behind a hand, and Mika's left eye started twitching a bit. The rest of them looked surprised, but Mika was too busy swearing internally to notice.

“We won't hurt you, or take advantage of you or anything. We may be assholes, but we aren't gonna force ourselves on you or anything like that.” Sam said.

Mika nodded weakly, smiling a bit out of habit.

“If any of you tried, I have connections to fuck you up anyway.” She said, nonchalantly. Erik huffed out a laugh at that, then leaned against James, pushing back against him.

Mika decided that while they were on the topic of powers and stuff, she better bring up what had been bothering her. “Damien, what exactly can you do?”

“What?” He looked at her, his dark eyes wide and innocent. 

“I mean, the random reactions and the way the others look at you.”

Damien didn’t say anything, just stared into the campfire. Mika thought that definitely showed that something was weird about him. It was quiet, and the other men shifted oddly where they sat, except for Sam, who was trying to sneak some swigs from the bottle he had. 

“I… can kinda, read minds?” Damien tilted his head, and the shadows from the flames made his orange hair glow oddly. 

Another thing for Mika to accept and roll with, she guessed. Freaking out and running away is very far from being an option at this point.

She sighed, and collected more of the quilt to warm herself. “Just… I think you won’t hurt me… but still, don’t.” Mika shook her head, and a part of her hair fell in front of her face, partially obscuring her vision.

“Don’t go looking for things you don’t want to know, okay Damien?” 

Damien nodded quickly, and Mika settled back onto a larger rock near Sam’s. She’s used to the quiet, even if she suspected the men weren’t.

The fire had turned into glowing embers, orange sparks randomly floating out as a summer breeze rushed past. It seemed like James had completely fallen asleep, his mouth slightly agape and glasses pushing creases into his face.

Erik removed his brother’s glasses and sighed. “I suppose we all could use a little more rest than we thought.”

Mika nodded, watching Matthew snore a little into Damien's shoulder.

Sam was almost passed out, his grip on a wine bottle that he didn't even bother hiding when James was too sleepy to pay attention.

Mika laid back, pulling her cloak tighter against her like a blanket, when Sam leaned closer unexpectedly and whispered. “What’s with the bruise, kiddo?”

Mika started at the suddenness of it. “I don’t…” She said, trying to keep the same volume.

“The bruise. It’s almost all the way faded but-” He yawned, interrupting himself, “-but it’s there, and I didn’t see it at the bar.”

“Sam I-”

“I don’t care, just… if anyone tries to hurt you, they go through me first, okay? Tha’s what friends ‘re for.” Sam was obviously slurring a bit too much to be understood, his sleepy and drunken state mushing together.

Before Mika could respond, her friend was snoring lightly just near her shoulder, but still respecting her personal space by leaving room for her.

Mika sighed tiredly, and succumbed to the wave of exhaustion that overwhelmed her. She didn’t dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes did anyone order a warlock with a side of 'wow she's super gay'?

“SHIT.”

Mika started awake, eyes wide as she clutched her cloak. Fuck her father came home late and he's mad and-

“Mika, are you okay?” She smacked the arms that tried to circle around her and blinked. Damien looked at her, worried. He backed off, hands up and visible. The sun was out and rising.

“C’mon Mika! We slept in!” Matthew grabbed her arm and this time she was prepared. She used him to pull herself up and quickly pulled her boots on, managing to gather the quilt to hand over to James, who was frantically packing the bundles on each horse assisted by Erik and a hungover Sam.

“I could-” Sam was muttering to James as he slowly folded another blanket that had some firewood in it.

“No. You have to save your energy for fighting.” James said sharply before jumping up on his horse.

Sam groaned, annoyed but not enough to provoke his stressed brother anymore. Mika fixed her cloak and dusted the dirt off of it before mounting her horse, well, it was one the men provided, but still. Luckily riding became much easier when she started wearing pants. Skirts were such a nuisance.

The horses galloped as they tried to make up for lost time. James was muttering and cursing under his breath, something about ‘catching up’. Sam was whispering things, looking like he didn't want James to notice him.

Mika just rode on. They arrived at the city by a side street, slowing as to not gain attention from the bustling people. Humans and fey alike were wandering around, setting up the marketplace in the Main Street to sell and trade. A group of satyr children ran past the group, the smallest weaving skillfully in between the horse's legs. They had all dismounted their steeds, but Mika still moved her horse to give the kids a wide berth. Unhappy satyr parents were not something she wanted to deal with.

“So? Lead the way, miss.” James said, and Mika did.

The sun was high in the sky, the time passing far too quickly for the group’s liking. Mika and her companions were all exhausted, it was as if their hours of rest meant nothing in their stressed states. Mika was dusty and gross and probably smelled like horse. Her cloak was self cleaning, she'd just have to take it off, but she needed a bath. Mika cursed herself for not taking one at the estate.

She was in the middle of a tired conversation with Sam when they reached the inn. They left their horses with the young people tending to the stables, all human except the dryad who had literally come out of the woodwork to tend to Erik’s horse, winking obviously at him the whole time.

At least that pretty face was useful for something, because the teenagers hadn't asked for tips.

It was far too early for any sort of lively crowd to be at the inn, but Naomi was still holding trays high and weaving between the tightly packed tables, plates of people's midday meals held high so she didn't hit any sitting patrons.

Mika was tempted to call out to her, and even more tempted to look for Suzu among the diners. She restrained herself and led the men over to the bar. K was standing there, a slight scowl- or was it a smirk?- on her face.

“I knew you'd come back when the news got out, boys.” 

Mika looked back at the men- they were all nodding? Did they know K? K was one of her grandfather's best friends though, so it's not that strange to reason that people who knew him knew K.

“We need a room or two, just for a night. We’ll be leaving tomorrow evening.” James said smoothly, smiling at K. 

“Ah…” K winked to Mika and Mika just stared back, confused beyond belief. “I'm afraid I only have one room. Market season and all that.” K waved a hand and Mika's breath caught in her throat, then K spoke again, her eyes glittering with mischief that the others probably couldn't see.

Did K want her dead or something?! She was not shacking up with a bunch of demons, even if she’s on friendly terms with them!

“Well, I can't allow a young woman to room with several boys who she doesn't know well, can I? Mika, I suppose you'll have to stay in Suzu’s bunk downstairs.”

K wanted Mika dead. Mika nodded anyway, a bit dazed from the suddenness of her new situation. 

K had called Lily out from the back and told her to escort the boys upstairs. Damien glanced at Mika, obviously concerned over her strange… attitude. She just gave them her default smile and walked over into the back room, down the stairs, and into the fighter’s rooms.

Suzu obviously had been bathing recently, a wet towel hung from the bar holding up the curtain that separated her space from the other fighters. As the top fighter in the ring, she got an exclusive space.

“Suz… oh my gosh.” Mika covered her face with her hands, blushing terribly.

Suzu had walked out in her usual fighting gear.

‘Gear’ being a rather loosely used term.

She wore green trousers that were cut at the knee, and everything else was the same tan cloth used for bandages. Securing her knuckles and ankles and… covering her breasts.

“C’mon AnSun. Do I have blood on my face or somethin’? Food? Naomi said I didn't so if I do-”

“No!” Mika collected herself. “No, you’re fine Suzu.” She must look like a fool, squawking like that. She hoped Suzu wouldn’t really care, being her best friend and all.

“...Oh. Okay! So what brings the new head of house AnSun to my humble abode?” Suzu gestured grandly toward the curtain, and pushed it aside so they could both walk in.

…The top fighter on this side of the city didn't have quite the extravagant room that Mika had imagined. It was basically just a closet cut into the wall. Sometimes she forgets that not everyone has a House, a family. 

They sat down on the cot, covered only by a threadbare sheet that was probably an extra from the upstairs rooms.

“So? Lay it on me, AnSun!”

Mika decided that she could push through her extreme blushing and started her story, from the beginning when her grandfather died to when the demon men said they were incubi. She immediately spilled it all without hesitation. Suzu was her best friend for a reason, it’s not like she would tell anyone except maybe Naomi.

“Holy shit.” Was all Suzu seemed able to say when Mika stopped. Her mouth was open in shock.

“I know it's crazy and you might not belie-”

“No, shut up Mika. I totally believe you. One hundred percent. But holy shit girl! You have five hot sex demons to choose from!” Suzu bounced a little on her mattress.

That took the wind out of Mika’s metaphorical sails. “I don’t think I’m ‘choosing’ anything right now. Besides, Sam even said they have some agreement to not become… involved with me.” Mika shook her head.

“I’m a bit… distracted by someone else anyway.” Mika had to resist looking at Suzu or checking her aura to see if she could understand what Mika secretly meant. Sam taught her how on their walk through town earlier, so she was eager to try it. Now was not the time, unfortunately. 

“Distracted? What, do you have a crush on someone hot? Did that sleazebag Andrew finally sweep you off your feet?” Suzu closed her eyes and stretched, her voice mocking when she spoke of Andrew.

Mika had to avert her eyes again when Suzu stretched her arms above her head. Mika got distracted by Suzu very easily. She learned this a few years ago. Well, not by herself. Naomi pointed it out and would still tease her sometimes when Suzu wasn't around.

“... I guess I have a crush? I mean, I don’t know what to do though. It doesn’t matter. Anyway, have you had lunch yet?” Mika had started fiddling with the sleeves of her cloak, desperately trying to change the subject.

“Nu-uh AnSun, you won’t get out of this that easily. Tell me! Did you meet someone! Do I know them! I need details, girl!” 

“W-Well I’ve known them for years.” Since she was about six, when her grandfather started bringing her into town.

“No being a baby about this! Just tell me!” Suzu pushed, her eyes alight with excitement. If it wasn’t her, she’d probably find whoever Mika liked and would play matchmaker, with Naomi’s help of course.

“Suzu!” Mika whined, putting her face into her hands.

She couldn’t tell her. Doubt curled through her body, made her upset and scared. Suzu liked women, but why would she like Mika? Mika was a childish, stupid girl who couldn’t even use magic right. Suzu didn’t need someone like that weighing her down. She was an amazing fighter, she could get anyone she wanted. 

“Mika.” Suzu’s voice dropped to be serious in a way that made Mika shiver. “Are you okay? I swear, you don’t actually have to tell me… I just thought, y’know, like you could tell me your crush and I could tell you mine?” 

“You have a crush!?” Mika squeaked behind her hands. She looked up to see Suzu nodding from where she was sitting on the bed. 

“Mmm-hmm. She’s really cute and blushes all the time and she’s so fucking smart, I swear she’ll never like me! It’s horrible!” Suzu fell backwards on the bed, always the one for dramatic gestures. She could probably give Erik a run for his money. 

“She’d have to be stupid to not want to date you, Suzu.” Mika said, her hands falling into her lap again. 

“Well, she’s not. I’m dangerous. I’m a fighter! No one wants me, I’ll just get them hurt.” Suzu flung a hand over her face, covering her own eyes. 

“That’s bullshit!” Mika’s voice cracked. “You’re awesome and really really hot and I can’t see why anyone wouldn’t-” She smothered her mouth with her hands, squeaking again.

Suzu sat up and looked at her, slowly connecting the dots just like Mika was.

“...Are we complaining about the crushes we have on each other to each other?” Suzu said slowly.

“...I think we are…” Mika said.

Suzu began laughing, and Mika couldn’t help but laugh too.

They ended up falling over each other on the bed in their laughter, still gasping for air. Mika was giggling, and Suzu slung and arm around her. 

“So, like, what do we do? We’re huge idiots who think the other is hot. That means something, right?” Suzu said, her nonchalant attitude an obvious facade. 

Mika was blushing again. Suzu thought she was hot? Anyway, it was just her luck. She’s not here to start courting or dating her best friend, as much as she’d love to. Even now, she’s supposed to be coming up with plans on how to get information about her grandfather out of people. 

“I don’t know.” Mika told the truth. 

“Well, we could go out for dinner together. Figure it out then.” Suzu offered. 

“I have to go out with the boys.” Mika said, sighing. Again, responsibilities over love. 

She had agreed to go out with her companions for the evening to talk to the people running the morgue. She had forgotten it was market day, so they better leave soon. Plus Matthew and Erik were interested in the makeshift shopfronts.

“Dude, I can go with you guys! I'll protect you if they try anything! I have a fight at midnight, but we'll get back here before then, right?” Suzu had stood up by then, hands moving excitedly as she talked.

“Uhh…” The way Suzu grinned at her made her short circuit for a second. “Yeah, sh-sure?” 

Suzu pulled her up from where she sat on the cot. “It's a date then!”

Mika did was the only thing she could think to do. She pulled Suzu into a hug.

“Can I kiss you?” Suzu blurted out, finally blushing. 

Mika nodded, and Suzu kissed her on the cheek.

“We leave in ten. Don't be late, dork.” Mika walked out, pushing the curtain out of her way, and let it fall behind her.

She flapped her hands in front of her face, blushing terribly yet again. She hoped blushing didn’t have any weird medical side affects, because she felt like she’d be doing it a lot more soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the 'eye trama' tag comes into play, as well as our favorite red dude. (Does anyone else think he looks like a cartoon where a character drank too much red kool-aid?)
> 
> Also Sam is the best friend to have tbh, I feel like he'd be the awesome sibling kinda friend who would fuck shit up just for you okay.

“So… split up?” Matthew said as soon as they left the inn.

“That's literally the stupidest-” Sam started berating his younger brother.

“Hey, we’ve got like, seven people here. And anyone could tell you five are demons if they tried. Plus, demons with humans is the kinda thing that gets around in the rumor mill, especially with Mika involved.” Suzu pointed out. She walked by Mika’s side, giving her a small heart attacks every time their fingers brushed together.

Suzu was right, so Mika spoke up. “If my father heard about it, he’d overreact and send bounty hunters after you guys or something. He hates anything magical, remember?” They started walking down the packed street as a group. 

“Earlier today was fine, we couldn't separate and no one noticed us in the market set-up stuff. But we can't take chances anymore. I'm going with Suzu to the morgue and you guys can go around the market and maybe find some leads here.”

With that, she left before the men could argue and took Suzu with her, hand in hand.

They reached a street corner before bumping into Sam, who had gotten ahead of them (somehow) and stopped them. He quickly whispered into her ear and was gone before she could even voice her ‘how the fuck-’ thoughts. 

“Aomaris.” He had said, then he was just… gone. 

Mika and Suzu shared confused glances. Suzu mouthed something along the lines of ‘Demon bullshit?’ and made Mika have to hide a giggle behind her hand.

They got out of the crowded market streets without a fuss after that, bumping into a familiar looking prissy blonde once, but she was easy to run away from after she got this weird look in her eyes.

The morgue was a bust, to put things in simple terms. The man at the desk was almost too busy staring at Suzu’s breasts to be of any help, until he mentioned something strange.

“Yesterday we only had the ‘ole head of House AnSun here- it was strange, there was nothin’ sayin’ he should be dead… eh, it's like that with old-timers sometimes, y’know? He could've easily had another decade in ‘im. It was all settled though, some broad came in ‘n got the old man’s paperwork done ‘n out faster than you could say ‘buried’ y’know?”

He didn't have much else to say except a few comments on Suzu’s wardrobe- Suzu left the building halfway through the first, saying Mika could handle him- then Mika asked about the ‘broad’, as the man crudely referred to a woman as, and she finally got the best information she could get out of the creepy old man.

“She was a head er two taller than you, kiddo.” (Mika was glad he couldn't discern her sex, her cloak and gender-neutral voice hid it well) “She was very… ah, busty. Rich lady for sure. That's… huh, tha’s about as much as I can remember, sorry.”

As Mika walked out of the building by herself, she was busy trying to figure out how the man couldn't remember a woman he probably stared at for the better part of an hour. Someone grabbed her roughly by the shoulder before she could even cross the street, and Mika would’ve jumped an impossible height, if there wasn’t a hand clawing into her shoulder.

“Finally! The pretty boys found another bitch to play with, huh?” 

“Wha- Who the-!” 

She tried to spin out of the grip to lash out, to use her magic, anything. Mika's vision was covered by red hands and she screeched as they tried to cover her mouth too. She bit at the hand, and heard a man curse in a language she couldn't even understand. Luckily, she passed out from fear before the punch even hit her.

-

“Shouldn't be taking so fucking long… should… get it over with, idiots!”

Mika groaned in pain as she sleepily opened her eyes, only to be shocked awake by water cascading onto her body, the cold seeping into her skin quickly without her cloak to protect her.

Her shriek was muffled by the cloth in her mouth. Oh Goddess, she couldn't see couldn't hear couldn't breathe couldn't-

“So this is the little AnSun bitch.” A man huffed, sounding amused it was the same voice that had cursed loudly before she had passed out. Maybe trying to fight back when she was already caught was a stupid thing to do, Mika thought as she felt a headache coming on quickly.

“Eris.” His gravely voice commanded. He sounded like someone who ate hot coals for food. Mika wouldn’t be surprised, judging by the red hands earlier. It was some kind of fire-based fey at least.

She heard a feminine voice slowly come closer to her as a woman spoke. “Malix, do we have to play with her? You've already had your fun.”

Mika heard snickers from a group, she figured they were behind her, and there were… roughly ten? Twenty? 

As the gag came off Malix spoke again. “Shut up, bitch!” He growled loudly. “Those little girls were just an…” he trailed off. The blindfold’s coarse fabric almost caressed Mika’s cheek as it fell down into her lap.

“An appetizer.”

Mika flinched back, leaning into the wooden chair she was tied to. He was a devil. Blood red skin and bone white hair. A mouth like a knife slash smirked at her and the devil leaned in.

“You, bitch, you’re the main event.” He cackled after saying that, the laughter filling the empty, abandoned house.

The woman had walked around her to be by Malix’s side. She rolled her eyes, obviously used to his… antics. She looked like a nanny that was resisting the urge to tell a child to stop playing with their damn food.

“We’re going to have-” Malix cut himself off with a demented giggle, “-So much fun!” 

A few of the people behind her, probably more devils, laughed weakly, afraid. He lit a pure white flame in his hand and grinned wickedly. “I wonder how much pain a warlock can take before they just burn up all that magic and croak.” 

The chair screeched against the stone floor when Mika managed to push herself back just a few more inches. They hadn't tied her legs to the chair, but it didn't do her much good as Malix closed in, laughing more. It was the only thing Mika could hear, along with her own pounding heartbeat. She could smell embers and dried blood on his breath. She gave her best glare, desperately hoping he'd back off. If only she didn’t have the gag in her mouth.

“A feisty one huh! Those pretty boys sure know how to pick ‘em!” He grabbed some of her hair in the hand that wasn't engulfed in flames- thank the goddess- and pulled her face closer to his.

“Not bad looking either… but I'm sure we can change that.”

Malix’s laughter and Mika’s screams grated on her ears as she felt his flaming hand press slowly against her left eye. Her senses were overwhelmed. Mika could taste blood on her tongue and the burning pain ripping at her face and the pain and-

Mika passed out, knowing the scent of singed hair and burning flesh would haunt her forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be the longest chapter tbh. I also just found the wiki and ??? there's only sexual "For the Lovers~" (Why is that the title) Info for the demon boys. I want all of my girl's info too... for later one-shots and stuff. Also! Why is Damien so vanilla!! this is why he's my least favorite, bad character writing and he's kinda boring!! ¯_(ツ)_/¯ (Sorry lmao this got v long but I don't wanna just rant to my girlfriend) (Also the next chapter is where shit goes down so. Prepare urself)

Mika was dreaming.

It wasn't something she did often, but she always had lucid dreams. Her grandfather said they were gifts, visions and advice for magic users. She was walking through a purple void, like usual. The dark swirls were like knots in a wooden table, contrasting with her usual shade of violet magic.

The typical windows showed up. Recent memories she could live again and examine. One showed Suzu holding her hand, blushing and grinning. Another showed the demons all sitting around their campfire Sam’s face the brightest and clearest of them all, and the last showed Malix’s cruel smile, a hand descending over her eye-

She flinched away, looking down.

There was a clipboard on the floor, or the bottom of the void, the usual chart showing how her body is faring. 

Mika walks past it quickly, also bypassing the memories. If she has to wake up to the same torture, she doesn't want to choose more torture in the safe place of her dreams. It'd be too selfish and stupid to choose the happier memories, even though the safety of those moments called out to her and made something in her stomach flutter.

She passed another object on the floor and she didn't spare it a second glance. A tea cup. She could read the leaves and tell her future. Mika was afraid the cup would be empty, showing an end. A very sad, permanent end.

She couldn't even bear the thought, so she kept walking.

Finally, a light breeze flowed around her body and she felt soft dirt and grass between her toes. There was a blanket just feet away from her. She can see her present now, instead of dwelling in the past or anxiously waiting for the future.

Oddly, instead of the old safety blanket her grandfather had given to her, there was a familiar patchwork quilt that belonged beside a campfire. However, she bundled herself up in it all the same and gazed toward the skies. The stars slowly filled her vision. The sea foam of her eyes sparkled and deepened to a dark forest green, brilliant silver ringing her pupils as she stared. The heavens whispered into her mouth and the knowledge of what she must do settled heavily in her throat.

Mika felt a pain like thousands of swords shoved into her face suddenly knock her onto her back.

The blanket fell loose out of her grip as she writhed in pain, her breaths coming short. The grass felt like it was scraping her back now, and it only causes more discomfort as she squirmed with the immense pain of it all.

“Ah-” tears streamed down from her one working eye, half of her world gone dark as her dreaming body recognized the one she now owned. She sobbed, curling in on herself as she clawed at her own face. Mika could feel blood and viscera coating her hands and arms.

She had to do this though. Her fate was reliant on the hand of her new found friend.

“Aom-” she tried to fight through the sobs, digging her nails deeper into her face. 

“Aomaris”

Mika's raspy whisper echoed as if she had yelled it. Screamed it to the heavens. Her body was wracked with more sobs. “Aomaris! Aomaris. Aomaris Aomarisisrisris.” She kept whispering, her voice like sand. Her world filled with white as the stars above her came down to cover her eyes again, their advice fulfilled.

-

When Mika fully wakes, it's to nothing.

There's no sound beyond her panicked breathing and heartbeat. The numbness sloshed around in her body like water in a bucket, her shivering making the ropes at her wrists chafe and scrape. Mika could feel the stabbing pain worsen with each breath, so she breathed slower, deeper.

The pain was overwhelming, the only thing Mika could feel, until she saw flashes of purple sparkle around and pulse. Not her usual brilliant violet, but a soft lavender.nA summoning circle had opened in front of her, and she flinched.

Suddenly, hands were at her face again and she screamed. The hoarse, defeated sound was nothing. Yet still, pounding footsteps and gravely swears came closer and closer.

“Mika-” the boy had stepped back. Sam stood there, his hands shaking almost as bad as Mika’s shivers.

Where they throwing water on her again? Her face was wet. Mika was crying. She shouldn't be crying.

Right?

“There you are, the brute’s come to save the day, ain't that right, pretty boy?” Malix was back, and a little out of breath.

“You’re right.” Sam growled. The devil tried to say something, but Sam cut him off. “I'm here to save Mika, and to fucking destroy you.”

Oh, Mika dimly realized. Sam wasn't shaking in fear. It was rage.

Everything darkened, with a deep purple and rich green tint. The last thing Mika could hear was Sam’s enraged roar and her own heartbeat. The only thing she could feel was the pain in her face.

-

“Mi… Mika! Mika are you awake?!” 

Mika groaned.

Matthew tried again. “Mika! Mika please wake up!” He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. His voice had cracked, the sound rough and broken.

“C’mon Mika.” Damien shook her shoulder lightly, but it still sent jolts of phantom pains through her body. 

Mika yelped as she woke up fully, hands reaching out and only grabbing at blankets and her bundled up cloak that was settled in her lap.

“Shh… you’re okay Mika. You're safe.” 

“Mah-Mal…” she had begun hyperventilating.

Damien held her gently, like she was glass. Mika felt like she already had shattered though. “She's still shaking. Matthew, are you sure you gave her the right potions?”

“Of-” Matthew sniffed in between his words, “Of course I did. She's probably still scared. I can't do much for fear with my potions, Damien.”

“I-I'm fine. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm-”

“No, no Mika.” She was being hugged. Damien started whispering in her ear. “You're safe. You're not a burden. We're not gonna hurt you for being vulnerable. We're not your father, Mika.”

Mika’s breath caught in her throat, and she let out a sob, pain welling up again in her face, raw and powerful. The bandages covering most of her face shifted and chafed.

“It will be okay, Mika. We will protect you.” Damien murmured.

“Y-Yeah! We won't let anyone ever hurt you ever again!” Matthew piped up.

All Mika could do was knock back the potions Matthew gave her for the pain, and wonder where the rest of the boys were.

“Sam needs to rest. In his fight with Malix he got a little… carried away.” Damien said softly.

“A little? He's not even responding to my potions! His glamor-” Matthew was now at Mika’s bedside opposite of Damien, who had stopped holding her when she took the potions.

“I need-” Mika tried to sit up, but Damien was already placing a hand on her chest, gently pushing her back down.

“You need to rest.” He chided, always the motherly one.

Mika wondered if the inherent protective side came from being able to read thoughts, like it seems so many motherly figures can. K seems like she can sometimes.

“You know what he needs to be healed. He’ll need more energy for his body to even start regenerating. I've read about demons, y’know. General rules still apply to stubborn incubi.”

Mika sent a glare to Matthew. He’d probably cave faster without hearing her thoughts. “I… I think we should let her see him, so- so she can see how she can help! Maybe not energy-wise, but…” Matthew bit his lip and tilted his head.

“No.” Damien said firmly, but his face softened as his eyes met Mika’s. “But when you're healed in a few hours, we've got plans to make.”

Mika started nodding off again, but she had to voice her one thought for fear of nightmares if she didn't. “Suzu’s…”

Matthew winced, and she didn't need to read minds to know what the sorry look on Damien’s face meant. Why was her face wet?

-

“Hey doofus, wake up.” 

Mika groaned as she was shaken awake, the pains filling her body more like bone-deep aches. “I don’ wanna.”

Sam mocked her whiny voice. “But you gottaaah. Dork.” 

“Sam!” Mika was immediately up, sitting with her arms around her friend. “You're okay!” 

“Well yeah, I couldn't leave my favorite little sister alone to die, could I?”

Mika laughed, but winced after moving her face.

“Woah, kiddo. You're face looks better, but you don't want to make it worse.” Sam said, sitting back into the chair at her bedside.

Mika let herself relax against the pillows. “I thought you needed energy.”

“James did the practical thing.” 

“So he hired a whore.”

“Hey! I'll have you know, he was way to talented to be called just a whore. More like a… professional?”

“Prostitute.”

“I just called him his name, y’know. Gaku.”

“Cute. Did you get his address so you can write him?”

“Maybe.”

They high-fived.

“Now, let's get your girlfriend back AnSun.”

Immediately, Mika turned red and stuttered some excuse, and Sam practically cackled, leaning back in his chair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika actually fights someone. A very hot, seductive someone. (I also just love how I wrote this chapter I'm so proud I love the scenes from here to the last chapter.)

Mika pulled her hood tight around her and tried to conceal her limp as well as the terrible scarring around her eye. While Matthew’s potions and the boys’ combined magic helped her heal faster, she had not regained her sight in her eye, and it made her all the more anxious. A full day had passed since she had walked out of the morgue, the midday sun not heating to his full effect due to the warping breezes dancing through the air.

Mika didn't dare try her luck walking through the crowded inn, so she stuck to the walls and made it the long way round, by herself. James refused to let Sam out of the top floor of the inn, claiming he’ll somehow get hurt or attack an innocent person with his need for energy. So, at a moment when none of the boys were hovering over her like vultures- kind, funny vultures- she left to find her lover.

Her cheeks were red with the mere thought of Suzu being with her of all people.

She finally got on the cobbled street outside, and turned to follow her steps back to the morgue. The streets were empty, not a person in sight. The only movement was the debris from the market day yesterday littering the streets floating and tumbling in the wind.

Mika was stopped when a woman stepped in front of her path. She must have been in Mika’s blind spot, which had actually become rather large.

But she couldn't help but stare at this lady, manners and etiquette be damned. 

A gorgeous black dress with golden accents, practically caressing her tanned legs, a slit showing a paler expanse of thigh. A delicate hand rested on the woman’s hip, one finger tapping in impatience. Her face was very beautiful, almost as distracting as her cleavage. Her lips were painted red, her eyes the same dangerous shade. Honey colored hair fell gracefully past her shoulders, partially covering her knowing smirk.

“Ohh~” The woman’s smirk stretched across her face.

“I-I am very sorry miss, but if you could excu-” Mika started, and began walking around the woman as she said it. Just as she was about to pass her and let out a sigh of relief, a hand grabbed her by the elbow.

“Leaving so soon?” The playful tone was disarming, relaxing. This person couldn't be a threat when they said things so… nicely. Prettily.

Mika yanked her arm away, feeling her whole body twinge with pain at the suddenness of it. Something didn't feel right. She turned, and began walking away. 

“Ohhhh sweetheart. It's almost adorable that you think you can just-” Mika was suddenly frozen in place. “-Walk away from me, of all people.”

“Wh-Who are you?” Mika managed through clenched teeth, her jaw sending sharp pain around to curl at the back of her skull. 

She heard the clip of heels stalking behind her, coming closer and closer.

“Hmm, typically I would venture so far as to say something to the effect of ‘Your worst nightmare’, or maybe ‘The woman of your dreams’.” The woman leaned in, humming straight into Mika’s ear, and said something in a husky, amused tone that made lightning crawl up and down the warlock’s spine. “But you can call me… Diana.”

The spell- it had to be one, Mika thought frantically- broke and Mika almost collapsed, her hood falling onto her shoulders. The woman- Diana- caught her by the armpits and pushed her back onto her feet, her buckled knees supporting her again as they straightened.

“What are you?!” Mika snarled, staggering away to support herself against one of the building’s corners, the entrance to the alleyway at her back.

Diana pouted, and Mika was distracted by those plush, pretty lips, her perfect face, those eyes. The eyes. Bright red, the color of fresh blood and bloomed roses. This isn't right. 

Mika sent a piercing glare, hoping her bad eye wasn't too scarred to make her seem pathetic, like a near-drowned kitten’s hiss.

“I’d say you're playing hard to get, but you just plain don't like me, don't you?” Diana closed in, her hands remaining at her hips, drawing attention to the way they swayed.

“Wh-Why are you-”

“Are we going through all the questions? Next your going to ask ‘when’ and ‘where’. Honestly, are you trying to be irritating so I kill you quicker?”

Mika’s back hit the wall.

“Yes, girl. I've been sent to kill you. However, you happen to be more… intriguing than I thought you would be.” Diana raised a hand, and Mika slowly began to flinch, only for a single finger to trail over the scars of her left eye and down to tap at her lips. “No wonder he's so envious of you, the magical potential is practically suffocating.”

“Who-”

Diana groaned, the annoyed sound confusing to Mika as she felt heat build in her body. “Again with the questions? Just be quiet or I'll make you.” At ‘make’ Diana’s hand tightened around Mika’s chin, and she could hear the grinding of her teeth as they clenched tightly again.

Mika struck out, her nails catching into Diana’s perfect skin, raking them down to tear deep slashes into her face. She ducked under the woman’s arm as she released Mika’s face, clutching at her own.

“You little-” Diana growled, a ghastly echo to her words. A demon. Mika should've been able to tell. She must be a succubus. No other kind could have distracted Mika so… effectively.

“What was it you said, you'll ‘make’ me be quiet? I'd like to see you try.” Mika taunted, her blood singing with confidence. She wouldn't fall for the demon’s tricks a second time.

The sun made the blonder highlights of that honey colored hair glimmer and distract. The succubus laughed, her hair falling back and chest pushing out. The small trickle of blood running down her face that Mika had been so proud of disappeared, and the scratches sealed themselves. A row of waxy white scars shone in the sunlight as Diana stopped laughing, and the wounds were gone all together when the demon finally faced Mika.

“Oh, I'll make you pay child. An insult like this isn't to be forgotten.” The succubus walked forward and Mika froze again. “You only eluded my charms because of that girl. And I'm sure you'll be absolutely speechless after this, sweetheart.” 

Mika would've been frozen even without the spell. The way Diana said ‘sweetheart’ sounded like she was wrenching nails from her own throat, like the thing she wanted most was for Mika to suffer. And she might get what she wants, if the dangerous glint in her eyes indicated anything.

One of Diana’s arms extended to its fullest, and Mika prepared for the slap of the century. The only sound, though, was a large and echoing SNAP that was like a crack of thunder. A lavender summoning circle appeared, small sigils interlocked into a chain around the circle. A trap for someone that was apparently sprung.

“You know, this was originally a trap for you, but that silly girl landed in it. And that's why those foolish devils decided to take things into their own hands.” Diana hummed a little and the circle glowed brighter. “Noted, never work with devils again. They are imbecilic at best.”

Mika’s blood ran cold. Gone was the taunting, proud warlock that took her place only minutes before. Mika cried out, a growling snarl caught in her teeth as she pushed and broke through the spell again. 

The person summoned appeared, and Mika caught her as she collapsed, calling out her name as she sunk to her knees.

“Suzu!”

Diana’s laughter filled the empty streets again, loud and almost maddening.

Mika took off her cloak, her shaking fingers fumbling with the clasp showing her house’s crest, and draped the cloth over her shivering lover. She pressed Suzu to her chest, feeling the shallow breaths and slow heartbeat. She kissed Suzu’s forehead quickly before standing and facing her enemy.

“If you dare touch her again I'll-”

“You'll what, sweetheart? Cast your cute little light spells? Check my aura? Face it, you've got the power but no way to use it. You can't even hurt me completely. I'd give up now if I were you, and do you know why? Because you. Can't. Touch. Me.” Diana stepped closer, her charms saturating the air and making Mika’s knees almost buckle.

“I-I…” Mika had nothing. She couldn't kill Diana and protect Suzu at the same time.

“I can, though.” A nice, sweet voice echoed through the streets.

It couldn't be. Diana whipped around, her face paling.

“Babe, I can't believe you'd do this.” The angelic voice took a sharp tone and Mika gasped.

Naomi stood at the entrance to the inn, her hands in clenched, furious fists. “To think I ever loved you, you monster!” 

And with that, Naomi charged towards her girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's trouble in paradise, which is understandable. Also, I'm sorry about hurting everyone's favorite succubus, but y'know... plot. I almost forgot, but I made Erik an asshole a little bit because he's an angsty bitter boy who isn't used to being this stressed without a clear cause so he lashes out :) (Also this fic is like constantly tied for hits with my 800 word one-shot lmao).

Mika would have loved to say she helped. That she ran into battle like a true warlock, that she casted elemental spells and turned Diana’s bones to dust, that she grounded evil into the dirt like it was a bug. A very attractive, somehow courting one of her best friends, kinda bug.

There’s no shame in trying to protect the ones you love, but Mika felt the embarrassed flash of guilt when she held Suzu close rather than fight Diana.

Naomi really had it covered, though.

She was… glowing. Pastels surrounded her and the scent of flowers filled the air.

In Mika’s dazed state, she checked her friend’s aura. As expected, it seems like Naomi was a descendant of some fae creature. Likely fairy or dryad, maybe the spirit of a patch of wildflowers or something.

Diana seemed sufficiently cowed, Mika thought, still trying to process the situation. 

Naomi had been mentioning her lover in sly smiles and blushes. She would idly comment on her lover’s beauty, on curves and how this woman could make her positively melt. Now, Naomi seemed like the opposite of melting. Rather than convincing her lover with a silver tongue, she talked as if she was made of hardened, tempered fairy steel. 

“Why? You know my friends, I've shown you them, even though you haven't met! I trusted you!” Naomi’s hair floated softly, the breeze heightening and kicking around flower petals from somewhere, tangling into her hair. 

“Naomi I-I…” 

Now who's speechless, Diana? Mika had thought venomously, contempt filling her brain.

“Did you use me? Spend years gaining my trust- my, my love -just to get to my friends?!” Naomi huffed, tears collecting in her eyes as she stepped into Diana’s personal space.

“No! No no no! Naomi, I love you! Until the end of time, to my very last breath, I crave your love in return! I'd never if I knew, please-” 

“You never loved me.” Naomi snarled, her face looking deadly and beautiful and so painfully inhuman. “You wouldn't hurt me if you loved me.”

“Naomi-” Diana reached after her love as the young woman ran off. She cut herself off with a choked sob, crumpling to the ground like parchment crushed under a frustrated writer’s vengeful fist.

“Mika!” 

It was Damien, Sam. The boys (her boys). Arms surrounded Mika, and she just clutched Suzu tighter. 

“Mika, you have to let go.” Damien’s breath puffed. He had been running.

“Yeah, AnSun. James and Erik have that fucking hussy. We’ll make her pay.”

Matthew tried to take Suzu from her hands, and Mika lashed out at him.

“Mika!” Matthew said, shocked. “You can't carry her. I’ll-”

“I… I can't let her go.” Mika sobbed, her breath escaping her as she panicked.

“Shhh. Shhh, it’ll be alright, sis.” Sam comforted her.

Mika dimly thought one more thing before she slipped into unconsciousness. Goddess above, she hoped she didn't dream.

-

Diana squirmed in the chains, grunting very unflatteringly and shaking with anger. “How dare-”

“You don't get to make threats here.” James said. It wasn't even a command. It was fact. “Now,” James twirled one of his handguns, pointing it at Diana. “Who ordered the attempt on Mika’s life?”

Diana seemed to have calmed, glancing at Mika, who flinched. “If I had known who Mika was I’d never-” she started to speak in earnest.

“Mika told us Naomi said you knew.” Erik said.

Diana was shaking in rage- maybe fear? 

“I must've forgotten, the last time I was able to visit was months ago… I…” Tears tracked down and fell onto the floor. Her quivering was the oncoming of sobs, Mika realized. “I-I love her. If I had remembered…” Diana bowed her head, the chains jingling faintly. 

“Stop.” Erik said. “Just… stop.”

Diana looked up, eyes wide and tinged red.

“Incubi and Succubi, especially Succubi, can't feel love.” Erik sneered as he stalked forward. “You are just like the rest of us. A monster. You feed on the energy of others. You. Can't. Love. Prey.”

Mika restrained a gasp as Erik’s voice got an odd echoing quality to it, by the end he could've been a different person with how… terrible he sounded. She had read books and understood that these can't be the demon’s real bodies or voices, but it was still disorienting.

“Erik…” James’ grip tightened on his gun, warning his brother.

The boy didn't even spare Mika a glance, and shook his head as he walked away, out of the makeshift interrogation room.

“You never answered the question, Diana.” The muzzle of James’ gun tapped lightly at Diana’s chin.

“He…” Diana glanced over at Mika, then shot her tongue out, wetting her cracked lips and smearing her lipstick further. “He’s a very dangerous man.” At this point Mika was locked in a staring contest with Diana.

“Of course he's dangerous. Who is it? Malix?” Matthew stepped into the room, his job of giving Suzu healing potions most likely fulfilled.

Diana weakly laughed, and turned to look at the boy. “Seriously? Malix would never have the kind of money I-Augh!” Diana was cut off by James hitting her harshly across the face with the pistol.

“You tried to kill our warlock for money?!” He growled.

Diana looked panicked, a bruise already forming on her face and blood dribbling from her split lip. Her breathing was too fast, her eyes unfocused. It seemed like her little healing trick wouldn't work this time.

“I-I…” Diana looked around desperately. “I love Naomi.” She finally said. She opened her mouth to continue.

James’ face warped grotesquely as he snarled. “You can't-”

“I love Naomi! I will always love her. An-And that money was the last I needed so I could run away with her! Because we just want to be together. And now I've ruined it!” Tears ran down her face. “S-So kill me! I don't give a fuck because I can't hold her ever again!” 

James seemed at a loss for words, his mouth open and eyes pitying.

“I said do it already!”

Matthew stepped forward, his hands up in a clear ‘calm down’ gesture, but a knife was tucked between his thumb and finger. “We don't want you dead, Diana. We just want Mika safe.”

“And I just wanted Naomi safe, and look where that got me.”

Mika stepped to, pushing Matthew back with an open palm against his chest. “Diana.” She crouched down, bending her knees just so she could stare that woman in those red eyes. “You know Naomi like I do- probably even better. You know she'll forgive you, I… I’ve heard the way she talked about you.” 

Mika leaned closer- she could smell the blood in the air- and her eyes flickered down to that trail of blood that was collecting in drops at Diana’s chin, falling into the woman’s lap, splattering onto the gold lines of her dress and her pale, cuffed hands.

“So why are you doing this? I-If you really, really knew and loved her, you wouldn't do this to her. You wouldn't die on her. So, why are you so goddess-damned hell bent on dying, you idiot!?”

Diana stared at her lap, at her hands. Blood was running down the backs of them, collecting in the tiny streams of her wrinkles and staying there in a maroon shadow as the liquid trailed down to stain her dress.

“I don't deserve her forgiveness. I don't deserve her, because I hurt her when I was supposed to protect her. I'm a monster, and I'm going to die like this because I love her.” She glared up at Mika, growling and glowing with seemingly renewed energy. “So if you dare interfere with my death to play a fucking hero-”

Suddenly, a soft, high laugh interrupted Diana.

“That's pretty rich, love. Especially from you.” Naomi stood at the doorway, hands on her hips, all defiance and smiles that don't quite reach the eyes.

“Naomi I-” 

“Wasn't it you who said you'd always be there for me? Called yourself my knight in shining armor when you swept me off of me feet?” Naomi laughed, defeated. She walked into the room, tears gathering in her big, expressive eyes.

“I love you too, Diana. But I just…” Naomi bit her lip, the last shards of her confident facade falling away, and watched as Mika scrambled back to join James and Matthew at the side of the room. “You put Mika in danger…” At her beloved’s crestfallen face, Naomi backtracked. “I-I know you were just doing the best for me, for us! But- ugh!” Naomi furiously rubbed her eyes with her dirtied sleeve- like she blamed her tears for the situation more than any person. “You are a gigantic idiot, do you know that!?”

Diana’s tears had stopped now, and Naomi stepped closer, one of her hands holding the side of Diana’s face, Naomi’s thumb interrupting the trail of blood from her split lip. “You big, stupid, impatient idiot. You knew I'd get the money eventually working at the inn.” 

“You hate it.”

Naomi just huffed, and held a hand out towards James. “Key.”

It was tossed without a second thought, and Naomi’s fingers closed around it, rearranging it in her hand to use it. She unlocked Diana from the chair, holding her girlfriend’s hands and rubbing them to bring back feeling. Naomi let the blood stain her hands too.

“I forgive you, and I love you. But you have to make this right. Apologize and fix it, okay?”

Mika took her leave then. She didn't need an apology anyway. It would be better to not waste time. Besides, she wanted to be there when Suzu awoke.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika levels up her gayness and Diana has something to say.

The room was in disarray. 

Previously occupied by Mika’s boys- and it was obvious. Clothes strewn across the floor, as well as a few blankets and makeshift sleeping areas. The curtains were asymmetrical, the sunset still throwing warm light through the windows.

Matthew’s used potion bottles littered the bedside table next to the bigger of the two beds in the room. And in that bed…

“Suzu.” Mika breathed in a sigh of relief. 

She rushed to the bedside, Damien and Sam respectfully leaving her. Sam patted her shoulder in what Mika assumed was supposed to be a reassuring action as he fled.

Suzu was asleep. Her chest was unbound and hidden by layers upon layers of quilts. Her breathing was steadier than before, not the shallow shuddering gasps that would haunt Mika’s nightmares. Mika lightly grabbed Suzu’s hands. She was gentle in a way that would irritate Suzu to no end if she were awake. Mika could practically hear Suzu saying ‘You know, I'm not made of glass, AnSun.’ Still, she pressed Suzu’s hand to her chapped lips, like the heroes would to their princesses in the stories her grandfather read to her when she was young.

“I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.” She whispered. 

Mika squeezed Suzu's hand tighter for a moment before settling in the chair at the bedside.

Maybe it was the pain, the exhaustion of a healing body working overtime combined with the mental and magical strain that came with battling a very alluring succubus. Regardless of what you would call it, Mika slid into sleep all the same, leaning back in her chair as she nodded off.

One hand clutched Suzu’s and the other resting in her own lap, twitching on the soft purple fabric of her cloak.

-

“I never noticed, Mika, but you mutter the cutest things when you sleep.” 

Mika groaned sleepily as she woke, half snorting as she realized it was Suzu talking in that teasing tone. Suzu laughed, the weary sound like a half-croak, when Mika practically lunged out of the chair and held Suzu tight.

“I'm sorry.” Mika sobbed into her girlfriend’s shoulder. She repeated the same phrase over and over. 

Suzu gave a weak laugh again. “There are better ways to get your face between my boobs, babe.”

At that, Mika squeaked. Suzu grinned smugly. Sam entered the room, always one for timing.

“Yo, James insists on having us all downstairs. He and Matthew think you both can heal better with a fire going or whatever.” After he spoke Sam looked at them, like he was actually seeing the scene for the first time. Mika, half in Suzu’s lap and half in her chair, face beet red. Suzu’s damned smirk as she leaned a little too close to Mika, the blankets just barely still covering her chest.

“Welp. James want you guys down there within the hour.” Sam’s smile grew wider, showing the sharp points of his canines. “So you two better not have too much fun!”

Mika promptly stole one of Suzu's pillows to hurl at her friend, his raucous laughter echoing down the corridor as he slammed the door, the pillow smacking against the same wood.

“I'm not sorry to say this, babe, but you throw like an invalid.” Suzu pointed out.

“So like you?” Mika snapped back, grumpy.

Suzu laughed quietly. “There's my love, all spitfire and vinegar.”

Mika snorted, and leaned back against Suzu, playing with her girlfriend’s fingers. She was content to make James and the other boys wait a few more minutes. 

“What happened to you, Suzu?” She finally spoke up.

“I don’t remember most of it.” Suzu admitted, holding Mika’s hand a little tighter. “It was kinda like a blur? I think that’s all the magic messing with my lil’ human brain though.”

Mika properly slipped under the covers, cuddling closer to Suzu.

“It was… bad. I do remember fire, and this man- no it was some kind of… monster- screaming and laughing. He keeps laughing, Mika.” Suzu started shaking. 

Mika’s eyes widened, but she just wrapped her girlfriend into her arms. “I wish I could actually protect you for once, love.” She said, her head resting on Suzu’s shoulder.

Suzu rested her own head on top of Mika’s, sighed, and said, “I wish you did. But it’s too late to change that.” She snuggled closer. “It’s too late for a lot of things.”

-

They were gathered in Lily’s room, one of the few places in the inn with a fireplace that they could fit their group of almost ten people in. K had refused their company in the main room, saying that if they weren't paying for their meals, they take what they can get.

The silence was tense, everyone eating and avoiding talking. Occasionally Matthew would try to start talking with one of his brothers, but quickly realized from the warning glances James sent him that it would be a very bad idea.

Mika and Suzu were secluded in the corner closest to the fire. Suzu was still sick and in pain from that trap circle, and what happened to her after. It had been made for a powerful warlock, yet caught a magicless human. Then those damned devils hurt her. Mika continued spooning a thick stew into her girlfriend’s mouth, urging her to rest as much as possible while making a mental note to ask Sam exactly how he handled the whole Malix situation.

Diana and Naomi were on the opposite side of the room. The succubus was letting her pride rule her, still painfully avoiding the apologies she'd still have to give regardless of her ego. Naomi was trying to gently push her towards the right path, knowing her friends and what it would take to gain their trust again. She was right, like usual, and it was only a matter of minutes until Diana succumbed to those very, very powerful puppy eyes of her’s.

The boys were just stuck in the middle. James was fretting over how they still haven't been able to understand Mr. AnSun’s death completely. There were just too many loose ends that needed tied, and they couldn't keep moving forward until this was resolved. And what would they do with Mika? Staying under her father's thumb may be her end, given what Damien said was true. 

Naomi and Diana’s soft muttering to each other had gotten more heated, and Mika tried her best to focus on Suzu, her hand shaking.

Diana had almost killed her. Had almost killed the girl she loved. And she expected everything to be okay with a ‘sorry’? 

Well, apologies mean nothing when they're from people like her. That's what her father had always said. If she needed to do the apologizing, she learned to not dare to disappoint, because if someone needs to say they're sorry it's because they can't do better. It means they failed and don’t plan on really fixing it.

“Fine! Fine, I'll tell.” Diana snapped back to Naomi, her voice just loud enough for everyone to hear even though she was trying to whisper. She stood, her legs still unsteady and knees close to buckling. Her contact with Naomi helped her heal, but she had said something about being guilty when her girlfriend asked why she hadn't taken more energy.

Still, she stood, catching the attention of everyone in the room. 

“David AnSun.”

“What are you-” James stood as well.

“David AnSun is the man who hired me to kill Mika, and who plotted the murder of his father, Harold AnSun. I didn't- Didn't even question it. I didn't know Naomi’s friend Mika was the same Mika. I-I am so sorry. He-He offered me money. He said no one would know. A-And there was this information broker- Lisette something, I-I don’t-”

A loud crack resounded through the room. 

The bowl Mika had been holding broke on the hard packed dirt floor, the dark stew spilling onto the rug before the fire. She was just staring at the flames, her mouth slightly agape, as if she was about to speak.

“Mika, Mika I am so sorry. I didn't even realize you were his daughter. I-I…” Diana trailed off.

Mika abruptly stood, and stepped through the mess in stockinged feet, the trousers she wore brushing the instep of her feet due to her lack of boots. She didn't even flinch when she stepped right on the light blue shard of broken ceramic.

“Mika!” Matthew gasped, lunging out of his seated position.

It was too late. Mika began to run. She body checked Diana, just because she was in the way, and threw the door open just to run down the hallway.

“Mika-” she distantly heard Suzu cry out, her voice rough and sick.

But still, she ran. The inn was lively but she pushed through the crowds. K and Lily tried to yell at her too, but she threw the door open, disregarding anything that could get in her path.

She felt like she was ten again, the wind at her back and the speed of everything under her feet. The pain was nonexistent. She felt like she was young again. She felt her biggest mistakes haunting her and chasing her to hide again. Mika wanted to run as far away as she could, and then double that, because damn it if she pushes herself she can do anything right now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An end is reached. (Gosh, that sounds ominous lmao)

She heard bugs chirping and whirring from her spot on the hill she found. Mika overlooked the town, and hugged her knees to her still breathless chest as she settled in. She should’ve brought a blanket. Her cloak was very good at keeping her warm, but she wanted a nice quilt to hide under (preferably forever).

She heard footsteps, muffled by the vibrant green grass that coated the slope. The person neared and she didn’t even glance at them as they closed in.

Mika was too tired to care. 

“He hit you.” Diana said as she sat down on the grassy knoll. It was fact, she didn't even bother making it sound like a question.

“Only when I deserved it.” Was all Mika could say.

“Sweetheart, no one deserves that.” 

They weren't looking at each other, just staring at the star littered horizon. The velvet darkness was a void above, colored in with bright splashes of the purple and blue of galaxies, then twinkling lamps of long dead wishes.

“I did.”

“Well, what did you do?”

“It doesn't matter.” 

“It does.”

“I was insolent and childish. I messed up and I knew how not to.” 

“Everyone makes mistakes.”

Mika hummed, disbelieving. She wasn't the smartest, but she definitely wasn't that stupid. She deserved every second of it, because her father said she did, and her father was much wiser and experienced than Diana. What did this woman know about her life? She was trying to end it just hours ago. 

“Listen, Mika. You have to understand that what he did? That wasn't right. He wasn't a good person.”

“Then what was he?” Mika was under no illusion that her father was a good person. He was just, and fair though. He was right, and Diana couldn't change that.

“Monstrous.”

“You called yourself a monster just hours ago.” 

“Not like him.”

“He’s my father. He’ll never just stop being my father.”

“But he never treated you like you were his child.” Diana said, her attempt at wisdom shining through.

This caused Mika to finally tear her gaze from the night sky, her glare flat and unfeeling.

“What is a child then, if not something for a parent to fix? What is a child, if not a possession? What was I, if not a mistake?”

“I…” Diana’s smiling reassurance was gone. She wasn't some wizened crone or matriarch, she was just a few years older than Mika in human years.

And it was beginning to show.

Mika began speaking again, looking at Diana, but not seeing her. “Tell me, were your parent’s hands what molded you? There has to be fire for the clay to fully set, there has to be hardened material to be able to paint it beautiful. I cracked under those hands, so I was remolded into beauty and grace again. In his good graces I was made worthy.”

Mika was shaking, a child again. Wet and new and hiding in cabinets and behind doors she thought were able to lock. She did lock them, with magic she still doesn't know. With magic that caused her father to finally snap and send the wolves after her.

“Was I never truly worthy? Was my shelf life just an hourglass tipped over and over, rotating like racing hands on a clock? Was he waiting for my grandfather’s death just to drop me so I broke for good? Or was he never waiting? Was he watching? Was my childish desperation the only worthy thing about me?”

She turned away from Diana, entering hysterics like a resigned witch of old, tired of the hunts and hiding, letting herself burn or drown or hang because she was so tired. 

“My mother never did anything. She knew better than to interfere, to play around with my life. You, apparently do not.”

Mika stared at the moon, at the heavens above and the goddess cradled in them.  
“I deserved it, in the way a blank canvas deserves nothing, but is given those colors out of some benevolent being’s fancy.” Mika’s wistful tone made Diana clench her fist, her perfect nails drawing blood in her palm.

“That's bullshit.” Diana stood, and stared down at Mika. At the scared child hiding again. “You are nothing you were made to be. You are a warlock. You are a girl who spat in the face of death- in my face- when you knew I could murder you right there, in the middle of the town. I will not stand for someone who has so much potential and won't acknowledge it.”

Diana’s breath wavered as she paused for air. She steeled her resolve. She would not cry again. 

“You are not your father’s daughter. You are your grandfather’s hope, his only descendant. So don't you sit there, don't you fucking dare sit there, and tell me that you are ruled by the same man who wants you dead. The man who orchestrated the murder of his own father. The man who- who doesn’t deserve such an amazing and talented child.”

Mika was silent.

Diana huffed, the fire in those ruby eyes dying. She sat back down and listened, only hearing the rustle of bugs and night creatures, accompanied by the lonely nightlife of the sleepy town below. She mused in her own head about how if they do this again she'd prefer a warm blanket. Or at least she could wear something that wasn't the dress she always in when she charmed herself something close to human.

“I…I can't remember a time when my father said he loved me. I-I read once that people can say they love someone by more than just words. They said actions speak louder, sometimes the sword is what's left when the pen fails. I…” Mika faltered. She leaned to her side, against the woman she had made nothing more than demon in her head.

“A man like that knows no love.” Diana responded simply.

She thought for a second, then continued. “Men are taught to hold in love and sadness and anything weak. It withers inside them. That is why succubi and incubi prey on men so easily. A man feels like he needs someone to fill the gaps that his upbringing tears into him. Your father is cut from the same cloth as your grandfather, and your forefathers before him. But the difference? The difference is how they craft themselves. To be something this world owns and wears or to be something that willfully gives and sacrifices himself.”

Diana stood, and pulled up Mika to join her. Diana didn’t even flinch when she stared Mika right in those two eyes. One scarred beyond repair, and the other bright emerald and powerful. 

“You, you are strong. And don't let any man tell you otherwise. You are beautiful and celestial. In the future, with the help of the others and I, you can and will be a magical force to be reckoned with, Mika of House AnSun.”

Tears fell down Mika's face as she looked at Diana’s half smirk.

She won't remember when she started crying.

“Now, let's get you home.” Diana said, her eyes shining and protective and just a bit motherly. “We can build a home for you, we can find you a new home, or…”

Diana glanced up at the stars again, then looked back at Mika, eyes alight with fire.

“Maybe these people, demon and human, that you've found, are your home. And that would be okay too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a proper resolution for any aspect of this story, comment please!! If anyone wants me to, I'll write a one shot basically going over something specifically that wasn't clearly expanded upon. (Harold AnSun's death, a confrontation with David, what the fuck Lisette was doing, or even just fluffy relationship stuff in this odd AU) (Also I'm learning what to put in notes and what goes in summaries, forgive my possible ineptitude at times lmao)


End file.
